


Behind the Scenes

by orphan_account



Series: Theatre au [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, In the theatre! For shame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire enjoy some time together before a show, until Marius needs a favour…





	

Enjolras sucked in a breath as Grantaire nibbled a sensitive spot on his neck and tightened his hold in the artist’s hair with one hand and the wooden set with the other. Grantaire smirked against the blonde’s skin and moved his hand down to the front of Enjolras’ costume trousers to massage the growing bulge. Enjolras pulled Grantaire’s face up and kissed him soundly, dominatingly even though he was completely at Grantaire’s mercy. Enjolras pulled Grantaire’s arm away then put his hands on Grantaire’s behind and pulled him forward to grind against him, causing the dark haired man to moan at the unexpected friction.

“I love you.” He whispered to Enjolras, to which he chuckled. 

“It concerns me how often you say you love me when we’re doing this to not.” He smiled and got his hands under Grantaire’s shirt, biting his lip when he ghosted his hands over the other’s muscles. “Regardless, I love you too.” Grantaire pushed his hips forward with particular force, making Enjolras groan and press his fingers tightly into Grantaire’s skin.

“Just wait until our honeymoon. You’ll be sick of hearing it.” 

“I’ll never be tired of it.” He hooked his finger’s into the belt holding up Grantaire’s own trousers and pushed them down to his thighs, grinning when he looked down. “Well, aren’t we prepared?” 

“What need is there for undergarments when I’m around you?”

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he put his hand around Grantaire’s cock and disappeared behind the set to get to his knees on the stage floor in front of his fiancé. “I’m not a pervert.”

Grantaire laughed. “You’re saying that now while you’re-“ He was cut off by a small moan as Enjolras made his grip a little tighter and sped up the movement of his hand.

“You were saying?”

“I love you.”

Enjolras grinned triumphantly before stopping his hand movements and leaning forward to lick straight from the base to the tip of Grantaire’s cock while said artist watched, captivated and aroused beyond belief. Enjolras took Grantaire’s hand and led it to his hair, where Grantaire happily pulled, making Enjolras let out a low moan around his cock as he put half of Grantaire in his mouth and sucked gently, almost teasingly, then pulled back and kissed up the length as Grantaire pulled his hair every now again. They were both so engrossed that neither heard the theatre door open and Enjolras had most of Grantaire in his mouth when a familiar voice asked: “Grantaire?” 

Taking a deep breath and removing his hand from Enjolras’ hair, Grantaire answered with the most normal voice he could manage. “Yes, Marius?”

“I was wondering if you knew where Enjolras or his parents were?” At this, Enjolras swallowed Grantaire completely and hollowed his cheeks as if to say ‘yes, I am here Marius and I would very much like you to know that I am making Grantaire’s life a living hell right now’, making Grantaire’s muscles and jaw tense up with the effort of not fucking forward into his fiancé’s eager mouth or moaning obscenely.

“Nope. Haven’t seen him all day.”

“Are you sure?” Marius asked coming closer. “Combeferre said he saw him go in here an hour ago and not come back. Besides, he’s always with you before shows.”

“No!” Grantaire held up a hand and Marius stopped walking forward at the sudden shout. “That’s not true, obviously. Because he’s not here. Not at all. Who’s Enjolras? I think you should go find Jehan he might know, he knows everything.”

“Grantaire are you alright?” Marius asked, genuinely concerned. Grantaire nodded though had to steady himself when Enjolras bobbed his head a few times and sucked a little harder. He hastily reached his other hand to tangle in Enjolras’ hair to stop the movement which only resulted in vibrations around his cock as Enjolras approved his action with a low groan that thankfully Marius couldn’t hear from where he was. At Grantaire’s little stumble though, Marius had proceeded moving forward.

“Marius!” Grantaire said, trying to sound demanding but sounded breathless and weak. “The last time I saw him he was in practise stage 2 with Courf. Go and check there.”

“Okay but… are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine just pleas-“

“Hey Marius Gilles and Richard are in their office right now if- Grantaire are you okay? You look like you’re about to faint.”

Grantaire would have responded but Enjolras deep throated him again when Grantaire let go of the pressure in his hair slightly and dug his hands in the top of Grantaire’s thighs, adding pressure to a particularly sensitive spot he had there, and he came in Enjolras’ mouth, thrusting forward gently as his jaw went slack and his mouth made a small ‘o’. 

Courfeyrac and Marius stood in the middle of the theatre looking at Grantaire with amusement and concern, respectively. “Grantaire are you absolutely sure you’re-“

“I think he’s fine, Marius.” Courfeyrac supplied helpfully. “Positively orgasmic one could say.” 

Courfeyrac giggled and Marius stood confused, looking at Grantaire and listening to Courfeyrac laughing. That was until a very familiar face popped up from behind the scenery in front of Grantaire, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Marius blushed harder than he ever had before. “Combeferre told me what you wanted, Marius and yes, you and Cosette can have box 4 for your anniversary to watch the show, but that’s not going to be for another half our, in which I have to… prepare, so if you would kindly leave and take Courfeyrac with you, I’d be very thankful.”

Marius looked away from Enjolras and nodded, pulling Courfeyrac out with him as he made his speedy escape. When they were gone, Enjolras stood up and brushed off his knees, turning to a content and dumbly smiling Grantaire, who pulled him close and ungraciously put his hand down Enjolras trousers and undergarments to stroke his very neglected cock. “I love you.” Grantaire said drowsily.

“I love you too, but we’re going to have to be quick if we don’t want any more interruptions before the show.”

“Well lets get you taken care of then.”

“Yes, lets”


End file.
